


Are you, Are       you, Coming to the     tree?

by lifetheuniverseandeverything42



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: /, Angst, Anxiety, Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Bullying, Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, References to Depression, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetheuniverseandeverything42/pseuds/lifetheuniverseandeverything42
Summary: Where they strung up a SpidermanWho just wanted to be freePeter has issuesThe avengers family are awesome.Also light Peter/Shuriand the clichéd field trip angleWarning for self-harm, panic attacks and mentions of suicide.





	1. It's the start, of something... New? Remodelled? Remodelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic will have strong mental health themes as shown by the tags.  
> It's also the well-used and much-loved (hopefully) Field Trip trope.  
> Enjoy! And read & review.

Peter hated his life.

No, not like that. It was just... A lot.

After he moved into the Avengers Compound with the rest of the team, his life would never be the same. He knew that. But now he was facing that reality, head on.

A field trip. He never seemed to have a good field trip, one after the other they dissolved into crisis. Hell, even before the spider bite they weren't exactly joy-rides.

But now he was going on a field trip, to his home...

"What even is my life?" Peter groaned, with his head on the table, complaints muffled by his arm.

"Dude," Ned insisted, "We're going to see where the Avengers live!"

"It's also where I live," Peter hissed, reminding him "Or had you forgotten that."

"So you're going on a field trip... to your house." Ned muttered.

"Yup." Peter replied. And then the enormous stress of the situation hit him again, and he sank back to having his head in his hands. Purposely ignoring the permission slip lying, so innocently, on the table in front of him.

"What's the matter, Penis?" A sneering voice asked loudly from just behind him.

"Go away, Flash." Peter mumbled.

"Worried about this trip, hey Penis?" Flash retorted, glancing at the teacher -who was not paying attention- to then jab Pete harshly in the side.

"Ow," Peter yelped, snapping upright, "Go away Flash" he moaned.

"Ready for your stupid lie about the internship to be exposed." Flash carried on, brattishly.

"Ugh," Peter slumped back down again to the position of minimum effort. 'What even is my life?' he thought miserably. Watching Flash going on and _on_ about internships in the corner of his eye, acting suitably exasperated with every person who seemed to agree with him.

"You can't have an internship, Penis" Flash was saying, in his whining high-pitched voice. "I checked, they don't give them to high schoolers, and anyway!" He added, punctuated with another jab in the side, directly addressing the still slumped Peter, "Why the fuck would they give one to you? You're useless!"

Peter sighed, dragging himself upright as the bell promptly went. He purposely ignored Flash's continuing rant and attempted to brush past him - failing miserably when he shoved him viciously to the floor. Groaning slightly to himself, Peter climbed to his feet and let Flash - and the majority of the class - leave ahead of him.

"Peter," his teacher motioned to him, "A moment?" It was phrased like a question, but Peter knew well enough that it was not. Waving at Ned to go on without him, he turned and trudged back to stand before the teacher's desk. "Now I realise I have allowed this nonsense to carry on until now," Mr Harrington began, crossing his arms and levelling his gaze at him sternly. "But this needs to stop now, alright? Before the trip."

"Wha-?" Peter began, puzzled.

"This internship nonsense," Mr Harrington continued, "Really, a smart boy like you should not need to lie for attention." Peter opened his mouth indignantly to protest, but his teacher cut him off. "It needs to stop, just come clean before the trip and it'll all be forgotten." He smiled (coldly but almost benevolently at Peter, obviously thinking he was doing him some great favour). "Yes?" He prompted.

"But Sir..." Peter tried, desperately.

"No," Mr H interrupted him, "That's quite enough." He glared at Peter as he squirmed under his scrutiny. "Just give it up."

"Okay." Peter mumbled quietly. Mr Harrington waved at him to leave, and fumbling he made his way to the door and hurried out of the classroom. 'Now what?' he thought to himself, making his way out of the building to the street. Scanning for the car and Happy waiting -not very patiently- in its driver's seat. Trudging over he climbed in, slinging his bag in the footwell and apologised to the man for his tardiness, before settling down for the journey to the Compound. For the journey home.

 

 

 


	2. Home is the hunter, home from the hill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds out about the trip. Peter tries not to relapse. Not necessarily because of the former, but he's not generally helped by it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the encouragement!  
> New chapter ready sooner than anticipated...  
> No promises on the next though.  
> Reviews welcome!

Home again. Peter slunk off to his 'room' that was nearly the size of his and May's old apartment. May was off in Europe with her new job and had been for more than a year now - they still skyped often - but her responsibilities as Peter's guardian had been taken up by his new official guardians Mr and Mrs Stark, his _parents_ , with the rest of the Avengers team in tow. 

Pulling out his chem homework and settling down at his desk by the window, he paused for a moment, contemplating the scrunched-up form at the bottom of his bag. Could he hide it from his parents? Or any of the Avengers? Well considering two of their number were trained super spies, that was highly unlikely.

Sighing to himself, Peter knuckled down to complete his homework before he was called for dinner. As his brain idly scrolled through the events of the day, unbidden Flash's words began to echo around his brain, seemingly louder with every repetition. Peter's fingers twitched as less than comforting thoughts began to join the unceasing chorus in his mind.

"Peter!" Tony! That was dinner, sighing to himself again - though out of relief or irritation, Peter couldn't tell. Begrudgingly he rose from the worn - but still undeniably comfy- desk chair and made his way to the communal areas, and the kitchen.

Delicious smells wafted on the air, courtesy of Bucky's surprisingly awesome cooking, as he made his way into the bright open room; the kitchen area at its centre with a breakfast bar encapsulating it where the majority of the Avengers had assembled (pun intended). Taking his place among the line-up, Peter took a seat next to his dad (his _dad_ ) and Nat; grinning a welcome to the former and eyeing the latter warily, though not coldly, wondering if she had any _'private information'_ to share this wonderful evening.

To his horror, embarrassment and potential demise, she most certainly did.

Part way through the meal, as the playful conversation flowing around him, Peter almost choked on his forkful of pasta when his fellow spidery superhero chose to speak up.

"So, Peter," The Black Widow began casually, "I hear you have a field trip coming up..." She smirked teasingly at him, knowing full well the effect of her words on him and his lungs ability to work.

Great now his heart didn't know how fast is too fast to beat, either.

"Uh" Peter floundered, desperately trying to think of _something_ to say, when he was almost positive his 'Auntie Nat' was not going to leave the subject alone.

"Peter?" Pepper asked from a few seats away, nearer to the far end of the group. "Shouldn't we have signed a form or something?"

"Yeah, _Peter_ " Natasha teased, Peter gaped at her (having finally been able to swallow his food) as she pulled out the crumpled form he'd last seen in the depths of his bag and waved it around before passing it towards Pepper.

"Hang on," Tony intercepted the rumpled paper, flattening it to the bar top and reading it through. "You're coming here?!?" He exclaimed and with his words a suitable outpouring of similar shouts echoes around the room. Peter gave up and rested his head on the cold hard surface of the bar, allowing it to partly cool his flaming face.

"Oh my god," Clint cried, high-fiving Natasha in eagerness before she realised perhaps her image could have done without the action.

Steve and Bucky watched the awkward interaction, trying not to smile too broadly; at both Clint's concerning enthusiasm and Peter's predicament.

"But you live here!" Rhodey butted in, trying not to laugh, whilst Sam beside him gave up entirely and let the tears of mirth run unimpeded from his eyes.

"I know," Peter protested, trying to defend himself, but Tony was not going to allow him chance...

"There," He signed the permission slip with a flourish. "Can't have you in trouble for no permission slip, now can we?" He grinned at his protégé, who scowled back in return.

" _No,_ " Peter returned equally sarcastically (if not more with his teenage flair) "Of _course_ not." For what felt like the millionth time that day, Peter sighed heavily and rested his head on his arms, allowing the chatter to just blur around him. This was going to be a _long_ week.

 


	3. What's around the river bend? Waiting just around the river bend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week leading up to the big event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to put in more background for Peter's mindset, sorry for the delay on the trip actually getting started.  
> Probably in the next chapter... Definitely in the one after that.  
> Thank you for all your continued support.  
> :-)

The following week -as prophesised- lasted the appropriate and suitably annoying, _forever_ and two days.

Peter was becoming increasingly stressed about the sluggishly approaching Friday; his sleeping disrupted more than ever (if that was even possible) and his eating habits became almost minimal. It was affecting him.

‘Big surprise, Peter’ he thought to himself, as he sat -fairly bored- in his English class. 'What am I supposed to do?' he wondered, realising his control over the Avengers - considering the superhumans and not to mention Gods among their number, as well as literal geniuses (genii?) - was absolutely _zero_.

Too distracted to focus on the English lesson was sat in (and theoretically present) Peter's thoughts turned once more to his old tactics in dealing with the mess of topsy-turvy anxiety and depression he found himself stuck in. A method of coping he'd sworn -to May and Ben- that he'd never turn to again.

But Ben was dead now, and a heap of responsibilities had landed in his lap, not necessarily as a result but definitely connected with it; and now May was gone (not forever, Peter had to remind himself- a pretty much daily ritual for his lowly esteemed self) and he was with Tony. Tony... Would not be happy about his choice of coping mechanism, but why should he find out?

Brushing off the smaller (smarter) part of his brain that whispered how long he'd managed to hide a stupid little field trip from his, 'family'; Peter's brain power moved its efforts to putting together a plan of action, forgetting -conveniently- about his current surroundings.

" _Peter!_ " his teacher shouted, evidently for at least the second or third time. Peter's head shot up and he blearily blinked at his teacher's exasperated face - not overly angry, as his English teacher was a sweetheart, but extremely frustrated with perhaps a hint of concern. Laughter echoed around the classroom at Peter's uncoordinated reaction, Flash's mocking and highly irritating snorts were clearly heard above the dull murmur of the rest. "Peter," Miss repeated again, staring down at him, her hands on her hips, assuming an ominous position of authority as she predictably repeated his name one final time. "Peter."

Just as quickly as his eyes blinked, Peter straightened in his seat and began apologising profusely to his poor teacher, who was trying very hard to neither laugh amusingly or sigh forgivingly. "Just stay awake for the remainder of the lesson. Mr Parker." She replied simply, adding a slightly desperate, " _Please_." to the end. Which, although it resulted in another round of giggles, it also brought a welcomed smile -small and bashful though it was- to the incognito Spiderman's tired face.

 


	4. Those who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the field trip finally arrives...  
> Well technically, as it's past midnight.  
> ;-)  
> Trigger warnings (in theory not too graphic) - Peter finally gives in.

It was Thursday night, the night before Doomsday. Not a creature was stirring, not even an avengemouse.

Peter was, quite honestly, a mess. Panicky and barely able to hold back his tears - as much as one can hold back the _tide,_ that is - he paced nervously in his room at the compound.

Far too stressed out to even vaguely consider doing his homework (it wasn't like he could hand it in tomorrow, anyway, he reasoned) - Peter took the only course of action available to him. Well, not the _only_ course, but the only one he was willing to undergo at present. He went out on patrol. I mean, of course he did! What do all good superheroes do when the mundane frustrates them - or actively seeks to tear them down? Go save people. Or in reality, for Spiderman, find lost dogs and offer directions. 

His mind was so filled with anxiety over the upcoming trip, or as his mental ramblings had quickly labelled it: his 'Death Day'. He knew he needed to get out of the compound, much more time in such a state and he could not have stopped FRIDAY from reporting to Tony, or any other Avenger around, his precarious state -physically and mentally.

'Really making a difference here, Parker.' He murmured to himself as he swung about Queens in the middle of the night.

The key thing was, that patrolling made him feel useful - even when the most he seemed to do was find lost bikes and stop car thefts - and swinging through Queens, no matter the time of night, was incredibly relaxing for him. Soothing, he might even go as far to say, it was as close to soothing as he got; but still, Tony would not like his being out like this.

Still too nervy to return to the compound, wanting desperately to use his old reliable coping mechanism, he adjusted his aim towards the usual reasonably tall building whose roof had become almost a second (third?) home to him.

A most worrying realisation if ever there was one.

As he settled onto the flat roof, sitting on the edge like always, Spiderman pulled off his mask -ending Karen's questioning as to their purpose at this location- and became Peter, full of his worries and tendencies to screw things up.

But not tonight, and not tomorrow. For once in his fucking life, would his god-forsaken 'Parker Luck' just give him a break! Once again holding back tears, Peter put his head in his hands and gave in.

He sobbed brokenly for a good few minutes, before the call of his pre-prepared tools beckoned him in with sadistic, merciless, unwavering persistence. As he drew out a neat, shining silver blade and bared his forearm, a torrent of past memories rushed at him, reminding him forcibly of all the past occasions he had done this and the inescapable of consequences each one had had.

Pushing his doubts aside with the simple mental statement: 'my healing factor will take care of them easily, in no more than a day' - he proceeded, touching the tip of the gleaming metal to the tender skin of his inner wrist. Taking a deep breath, but desperate for the pseudo control the act offered him - despite the potential fallout - Peter performed his magic trick, and the silver turned to scarlet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to know what people think of the mental health angle of this fic...  
> I've read the field trip senario loads of time (and loved every single one).  
> But never seen how Peter's -already presumably precarious- mental health is affected by it all.  
> This is what I'm hoping to do with this fic.  
> Your thoughts???


	5. Today's the day, the sun is shining, the tank is clean... The tank is clean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The field trip officially starts!  
> *sarcastic whoop*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title... I don't even know by this point.  
> Featuring:  
> More Avengers family fluff, I seem to have neglected them lately.

Field trip day hits Peter like a truck. And though not actually - it might have been preferable in Peter's private opinion...

Having not really slept the previous night. His guilt-ridden activities had lasted well into the wee hours and his sleep once he finally returned - feeling better and more in control than he had in years - was far from peaceful.

Peter woke early, in fact so early no normal human being would even consider it an acceptable time to get up, but of course, Peter wasn't human was he? So that made all the usual rules of what was usual, go flying out the window; along with his self-respect.

He just felt calm. The aftereffects of his... Session, the night before left him only with lingering guilt (that he knew from experience would only grow stronger) and a nervous twitch regarding his sleeve. Although as he predicted, the proper care and attention he had given to his daisy-fresh wounds at the time meant, coupled with his healing abilities, they were already scars. And fading ones at that.

While Peter resented the marks fading, he knew it was far better than him getting caught. Tony would be so disgusted. Steve too. Maybe Nat would be least upset, more disappointed than anything. He _had_ to hide it. He just wouldn't keep it up long - Peter lied to himself, he knew from personal experience both how addictive as well as progressively dangerous, his newly reborn 'habit' was.

He was a long way from prepared, in _any_ way shape or form, for the day ahead - his conspicuously cleaned and discreetly tucked away (not to mention carefully and craftily hidden) tools, were ready and waiting if they were called on again. Finally feeling as _possibly_ ready as he could be, he padded out to the communal area (his wrists covered neatly by his web shooters- that all parties agreed should be hid by long sleeves) and found Nat, Steve, Sam and Bucky; gathered around the most latter, or more specifically, his freshly baked goods, which all decreed were the perfect way to begin a new day.

Stepping out from the doorway in which he lurked, Peter (rather anxious and preoccupied with both the day ahead and his activities the previous night - or more accurately, a couple of hours previous) made his way amongst the small cluster, to seize a cookie and begin his day to end all days.

"Morning Peter," Captain America greeted him, sounding more awake than Peter felt a thousand times over, "I hope you slept well."

"Now why would you say a thing like that." Said Natasha, poking him -although teasingly, it was still a poke from the Black Widow, so Steve grumbled slightly. "He's probably nervous enough as it is without _you_ ," she emphases this with another sharp poke, "Making it worse."

"Oh yeah, because nothing like the Black Widow _defending_ me to help reduce my nerves." Peter muttered lightly, under his breath more to increase the joke than to stop his words from being heard.

As the group's attention rapidly swivelled back to him, he blushed and took a large bite of the still-warm baked item in his hands. Choking slightly, he inhaled the sweet, soft and ultimately delicious food in several swift enthusiastic mouthfuls, he threw a grin and a double thumbs up to Bucky, who was still stood by the oven in preparation for the next batch.

Still coughing slightly, as the cookie complained about its rough treatment, Peter settles down to pour some cereal into a bowl and start his usual morning rush of shovelling in time for school. But the irony of his situation was not lost on him one bit, he could literally go nowhere and not be late in the slightest...

 

 


	6. What can do you with the Avengers? Early in the morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's morning continues... to go downhill.  
> But now he's off to school... to then return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a panic attack in this chapter.  
> Only kinda.  
> But just so you know.

Having gobbled up his allotted cookie, Peter's attention - along with his enhanced metabolism - turned swiftly to his bowl of cereal: his, along with Steve's, Bucky's and now Wanda's, specially 'boosted' cereal made carefully by Tony, Bruce and their teams; specifically for them. Many of whom, he realised with a sinking feeling, he knew personally (though not as Spiderman) as he had helped them with Wanda's mix, when it had proved a challenge designing one for the _enhanced_ but not 'superhuman' Avenger. They would _undoubtably_ be involved in the tour, along with countless other individuals with whom Peter had strong friendships and/or working relationships with - groaning internally again, Peter silently tried _not_ to freak out.

Then just as he took a large spoonful of his actually-quite-tasty cereal, it nearly made an untimely reappearance with the arrival of Mr Stark - aka Dad.

He strode into the bright airy space and with his sarcastic grin plastered on his tanned face he clapped Peter on the shoulder in greeting; almost resulting in Peter both swallowing and splitting his mouthful, and basically led to him making a distorted choking coughing noise that sounded not too dissimilar to a car engine that won't start.

Glancing at his adoptee briefly in 'concern', Tony breezed across the room to collect his usual steaming mug of coffee, trying his best to luck put-together whilst wearing Iron man pyjamas so very _kindly_ gifted to him by Peter last Christmas. Tossing another assessing glance towards Peter, he raised his voice from softly greeting Steve to address the half-full room of sleepy superheroes.

"It's a big day today," he declared, eyes sweeping the room and its contents to rest on Peter's increasingly anxious face, "Isn't it Peter?"

" _Dad_ ," Peter whined, trying his best to act the petulant teen and disguise his growing _terror,_ no less, at the day ahead. "Leave it."

Tony simply smirked at his adopted son, as the other Avengers tried (and for the most part failed) to hide their own smiles. At this point Hawkeye dropped in, literally.

"Morning guys," he cried as he landed from the vents, earning a light smack from Natasha and a high five from Sam for his early morning activities. He soon homed in on Peter however, and ruffled his hair to his loud objections, as some other Avengers emerged to scavenge for food - preferably in the form of Bucky's cookies. Wanda, who ruffled Peter's hair all over again as she entered; Rhodey, who happened to be in the tower for brace updates- and lastly Pepper, who gracefully strode in and pecked a kiss on Tony's cheek in greeting before settling down to a cup of fragrant tea.

"All ready for today?" Pepper asked Peter quietly, attempting as best she could to be subtle in a room full of enhanced, smart and highly-trained persons; Peter could only nod weakly at her while still half-heartedly slurping his cereal at a frenzied rate.

"Yes, are we all ready?" Tony grinned round at his 'team' as they all responded with matching grins and a few decisive nods, to Peter's horror and apprehension.

"I need to go get ready." Peter excused himself in a listless tone and padded out of the bright space back to his room. Not looking back, so missing the smiles slipping off faces and the worried looks thrown amongst the group.

"Tony," Natasha murmured, gesturing after him pointedly. He glanced wordlessly at Pepper, who hesitated then nodded, and strode after his son.

"Hey Pete, wait up." he called, jogging slightly to catch up with the subdued but still surprisingly fast (although not really, because - _superhero_ ) teenager. Who was so speedy in fact, that he didn't catch up until Peter had reached his room, there he'd picked up his backpack (the latest in a long line) and begun haphazardly tossing various items into it.

Hyperventilating more and more as he continued.

"Hey," Tony put out his hand, intending to rest it on Peter's arm, but his adoptee shrugged it off and moved away, trying desperately to control his breathing and rapidly rising panic now his dad was there. After a little while, spent with Peter pointedly not looking at Tony and determinedly counting his breaths to slow and steady them, he regained control enough to speak...

"I'm fine, Dad" he whispered hoarsely, "You can go."

"No Peter, you're not." Tony replied patiently, "And I'm not going _anywhere_." He was -both fortunately and unfortunately- used to this situation, as it occurred every time Peter had a panic attack. Although his son was okay with his presence during the incidents (secretly Tony was convinced that he did actually help in some way) once he got back enough control he wanted him _gone_. And Tony always stayed...

"Fine," Peter mumbled, knowing how powerless he was in the situation - but still taking comfort from his Dad's close proximity - he allowed him to stay. Breathing steadier now, Peter turned back to his bag and the packing of it.

"You ready to go?" Tony asked him after a few minutes when the bag looked fully stocked and Peter had changed out of his pj's; he had left the room by that point and got a coffee refill, only returning after knocking on the door had been replied with 'OK'. Peter was _not_ about to risk bare arms in front of his adopted father.

"Yeah," Peter replied, looking calmer now - neatly (with practice) hiding both his bubbling anxiety and still explicitly present reminders of the previous night.

The pair trooped out of Peter's 'room' (read as small apartment) and down the hall, passing through the main communal area as they went. Predictably sarcastic goodbyes were called out as they traipsed through the group, who were mostly still sloth like and eating breakfast.

"Bye, Peter! See you in a bit!" cheered Clint, closely followed by a "See you soon!" and suitably wide grin from Bucky, then a simple "Bye" and smirk from Natasha, a wave from Steve and a "Good Luck!" with thumbs up from Wanda.

"See you in, what? Half an hour?" Sam yelled lastly from a sofa.

Peter ducked his head down, his ears red and sleeves tugged low, and hurried to the exit.

He was stopped by Pepper, who was lingering there inconspicuously, given a kiss on the forehead and a quiet "See you." in his ear.

She then turned to her husband and gave him a quick kiss before sending them both on their way, out of the Compound and into Tony's car despite its _extreme_ lack of subtlety.

Tony would _not_ be taking him all the way to the gates, Peter would be walking the last block at his own insistence.

 

 


	7. Approach ye mighty and despair!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives at school on the morn of his doom.  
> Then gets onto the bus.  
> With much pondering and deliberating on his fate in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay on this one.  
> In all honesty, I needed time to recover from Far From Home. You know how it is. :-)

As Peter approached the front gates his Spidey Senses kicked into full drive, scanning his surroundings for any sign of Flash. 

The coast appeared to be clear, so he made a dash for it, reaching the school buildings without incident and making his way - as confidently as he dared - to his waiting locker. 

Pretty soon Ned materialised at his side with an excited whoop.

"Come _on_ , Peter!" He exclaimed, "Stop dithering around your locker, we're going to get on the bus soon!"

He tugged enthusiastically on his arm, though Peter easily resisted his insistent yanks, before breaking off to begin a short dance around where Peter stood in front of his open locker.

Watching him bemused for a while, Peter turned back to rummage in his locker saved only by his Spidey Sense from jumping at MJ's sudden greeting of "Hey losers."

"Hey MJ," Peter replied somewhat mutedly, feeling weighed down by the pressures of the day: the trip, the avengers - his family - and the events of the previous night were catching up with him. _Still_.

She eyed him for a moment, attempting to be unobtrusive (but she had never really ever been unobtrusive before in her life, so she didn't really manage it - Michelle Jones was _not_ a person to be unobtrusive).

Moving more to distract her, though also to reluctantly get this day rolling - the sooner it _started_ the sooner it would _end_ , right? Peter allowed himself to be dragged along by Ned and in their wake trudged MJ, presumably excited (or at the very least looking forward to the day ahead) according to her swift - though typically unhurried and unfaltering - pace which hinted at _some_ kind of enthusiasm.

Peter was just convinced that this day could only get worse, for him. He did kinda hope that the Avengers, that his _family_ , did not make matters worse - worse than going on a field trip to your house - more so than Flash already would and his own stupendous 'Parker Luck', especially when it came to field trips. 

Though if he was being completely honest with himself (in a rare moment that usually he liked to avoid) he fretted that his actions of last night were going to cause more issues. But why would _anyone_ find out: no one would, no one ever could, _no one ever did._ Besides, the marks were already fading, and after some subtle but purposeful hacking of FRIDAY, she wouldn't scan him accurately enough to detect them. A neat trick if Peter did say so himself. 

Suddenly he was overwhelmed with guilt over the many lies he was telling, as he focused in on what _really_ worried him about the coming hours; he knew there was a high statistical probability - and Peter knew all about statistical probabilities - that all these secrets and lies he's been telling, both of the simpler variety: like how he lived at the Avengers Compound, to the more intense secret: like how he was Spiderman, and even to the most crucial and desperate secrets that he held closest to his heart: like how he cut himself; are going to unravel. 

God he hoped he was wrong. 

Not just for _his_ sake - honest.

Sure if his classmates found out he was living with the Avengers, it might raise some (so like _hundreds_ ) of questions, and eventually people might work out that he was Spiderman. And that, particular (not so closely guarded, but still really _really_ really important) secret, could _seriously_ put those he cared about in danger. And Peter already did that _way_ too much, he knew people got hurt from simply being around him, he just wasn't quite ready to be so publicly and obviously to blame. 

Even the last secret, his unhealthy habits, was kept to protect those he cared about. Peter had many reasons for doing it: he deserved it, but mostly it simply _helped_ \- it was the only thing that truly made a dent in the dark thoughts and emotions that _constantly_ swirled around him.

For him, it was normal, perfectly so. But he knew, in some quiet corner of his mind, if anyone found out they would _not_ think the same way. Peter didn't know what would happen if someone now were to uncover his vicious coping strategy, though he hadn't allowed himself to ponder it all _that_ much, and he wasn't prepared to risk it, out of _curiosity,_ for something that inevitably would be worse. Like they would make him stop. Or maybe even... 

Forcibly Peter tore himself out of his ever-darkening thoughts (that were cruelly beginning to suggest a way to avoid ever risking any of that, _ever_ ) and focused again on the small mass of teenagers in front of him.

As the governing teacher finally allowed them to crowd, uncoordinated and incontrollable, onto the waiting bus; Peter gazed out across the near empty parking lot with vacant eyes, before he was nudged forward by MJ and stepped apprehensively, onto the vehicle that was transport him to the probably worst day of his _entire_ life. Though he seriously hoped it couldn't get much worse than this.

And _yes_ , it could beat the field trip where he got bitten by a radioactive spider, because at least _something_ good, or _kinda_ good (Spiderman) came from that.

As Peter took his seat - next to Ned and across from MJ - he watched out of the window as the school disappeared behind a corner and the journey to begin this mess of a day was underway.

Well so long as MJ got some good 'in crisis' sketches of him, then the day couldn't be ALL bad, could it?

 


	8. Thus begins, the beginning of the end...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Security is a force to be reckoned with, that's why you should always befriend them, right?  
> Well that little plan is about to backfire on Peter in a MAJOR way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on this one, I recently watched Sherlock and simply HAD to right something on that so my muse has been a bit conflicted lately. But I'm back and this fic is ready to roll - the trip arrives at the Avengers compound and the chaos begins.

Pulling up in the school bus outside of the Avengers Compound where he spent his every waking minute outside of school, was one of the most surreal experiences of Peter's life. And that included being bitten by a radioactive spider.

As they arrived at the compound it was instantly a hive of activity as brief security checks were ran over the credentials of the bus, driver and Mr Harrington who was sat up front; all before they were even allowed to enter the site and park up. Then each one was meticulously counted and scanned as a group before being led inside the main building, it was intense to say the least.

"Woah, these guys are super serious about security." Flash murmured, eyes wide at his surroundings as the group was ushered into the foyer. All of their faces took on a unified expression of slack-jawed awe at the impressive 'reception' with its double height domed ceiling and glass panelled walls letting light dance across all the surfaces within.

"Yes, we are." A stern but friendly female voice called out from in front, "But provided you act accordingly, follow our policies and behave well at all times, you will have nothing to worry about." Her welcoming smile flowed over them, both warning and warming them equally - all except Peter, who went cold as he recognised her as Laura, one of the interns who often ran the tours (and unfortunately knew Peter pretty well), a fact she soon confirmed herself: "Hi everyone, I'm Laura. I am an intern here and sometimes do the tours. Mr Stark always insists that the interns interact with the visitors, something about not being entirely socially inept or something." She smiled round as a small wave of giggles passed through the group, and the tension eased a little, while Peter shifted uncomfortably and ducked his head to avoid her spotting him.

Laura promptly beckoned them across the space towards the imposing metal infrastructure that made up the ID scanning station, Peter's insides promptly turned to soup with his hand creeping inside his jacket pocket where his security badge from this morning's use still rested.

The tour group formed up into a line approaching the security gate, as Laura gently reassured them that it was a simple identification process run by FRIDAY.

"Excuse me, but what is FRIDAY?" one of Peter's classmates asked tentatively, Laura smiled at her and replied:

"FRIDAY is Mr Stark's AI who runs the compound, she is in charge of security and identification within these walls as well as many other systems, from the fire alarms to the elevators."

Peter felt cold, his skin clammy and he jumped nervously when MJ nudged his shoulder: "You okay?" she mouthed, he nodded his assurances unable to move his lips to formulate a reply.

The pair returned to watching Laura hand out an array of ID badges from a large tub, calling out their names as she did so. "Eugene Thompson"

Flash scowled as everyone giggled when he stomped over to collect his badge, waving it mockingly in Peter's direction - why, Peter really didn't know.

"Now these badges have a very strict no-reprint rule here at the Avengers Compound," Laura began her spiel that Peter had heard a million times whilst still handing out the mentioned badges, "So whatever you do, _do not lose them_. If that is the case you will be asked to leave the premises." She mock-glared at them over the now-empty box while the teenagers shuffled nervously, gripping their new IDs with extra vigour.

"Now, if you'd like to follow me all you have to do is step through this archway, here." She directed them confidently, and they all trouped forwards - Flash shoving his way to the front of the queue in his usual manner. "And place your ID on this panel here." She indicated with her arm.

"I got this," Flash declared as he swaggered through and slammed his shiny pass onto the marked point, jumping almost a foot in the air - much to all the spectators' amusement - when FRIDAY's Irish tones rang out from the ceiling.

"Thompson, Eugene - Clearance Delta, Level One."

Ignoring his classmates' sniggers Flash lifted his chin and levelled a snobby glare of challenge in the definite direction of Peter as he lingered at the very back of the group, remaining behind as the others surged forwards reassured and now excited for this brief touch with the AI.

"Peter," Ned whispered - trying to be covert, "You weren't given a pass...'

MJ looked up at that, as Peter stealthily pulled out his own personalized pass, and the trio exchanged glances - MJ already in on Peter's not-so-secret-secret (both of Spiderman and his current home address). They grinned at each other: Peter nervously, Ned enthusiastically and MJ mockingly - as the final few stepped up to the gate.

Ned went first, too eager to wait for MJ to move; "Leeds, Edward - Clearance Delta, Level One." then MJ herself: "Jones, Michelle- Clearance Delta, Level One." throwing a backwards glance at Peter who stood nervously as the last student to go through the seeming portal to Avengers Land.

"Come on Peter," Mr - Roger - Harrington called impatiently, walking up to the barrier from the other side and whispering - though not really that quietly: "I told you to come clean before the trip; no need to make a scene now, just because you haven't."

That did it for Peter, he strode confidently through the metallic arch as if he did it every day - and whadda you know, he did! - placed his pass on the console and waited.

He did not have to wait long: for the smirk to be wiped off Flash's face so fast he must have gotten whiplash and Mr Harrington's small condescending smile to become one of apology mixed with dismay. FRIDAY's echoing voice had never seemed so loud and Peter winced as her - worryingly- loud voice announced his name (and more importantly, his clearance level) for all to hear.

"Parker, Peter - Clearance, Alpha Level 2."

There was a stunned silence that fell throughout the room, the regular compound workers quickly resuming their work and various running's around (their shock only brought on by the increased volume of FRIDAY's speakers - an act suspicious in itself) but the speechless teenagers huddled like penguins maintained their voiceless state for far longer.

MJ and Ned grinned at Peter openly, while Flash gaped like a fish, eyes boggled and face pale; the rest of his teammates all fell in some state in between.

Laura was the only one not to stay silent for long, as Peter had suspected she would; "Peter!" she cried, coming over from collecting paperwork while the rest of the group came through, "Why didn't you say hi?' she protested cheekily jabbing him in the side as her smiled at her bashfully. That, thankfully, finally broke the spell over the rest of the Midtown tour group.

"Peter, what the hell?" Jason blurted out at last, as Peter just shrugged at him Ned jumped to his defence.

"He did tell you guys." He reminded them callously.

"No," Betty corrected him, " _You_ told us and Peter never said anything either to support or contend it." She turned back to the awkward Spiderling and gave him an appraising look - as the other girls joined her, MJ leading them with her own raised-eyebrowed stare.

"Well?" One of the others asked him, Ned stepping back as they all waited to hear Peter's answer.

"Well," Peter answered anxiously, "Ned did say I was an intern..."

And the group predictably exploded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of the Security Levels comes in the next chapter which should be up soon.  
> Please comment and let me know what you think!  
> Thank you.


	9. Embrace the probability of your imminent death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of the security levels and more of Peter's class freaking out - both silently and not so silently.  
> Also, Laura being a superhero in her own way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, whoever can name where some of these Chapter Titles come from: I wouldn't know whether to be impressed or worried!
> 
> BTW I've made some edits to the previous chapters, I doubt any of you could tell the difference, but I am VERY pedantic.  
> *takes florid bow*

"Alright, _alright_. Could everyone calm down!" Laura shouted after a moment, adding exasperatedly " _Please_!"

Sounding awfully teacheresque, Peter's classmates all rapidly shut it and Peter could almost feel their assorted stares prodding his skin, as Laura masterfully regained control of her tour group.

"Now, all I can say to _that_ is this is not acceptable behaviour for the Avenger Compound and if you want to act like kindergarten then you can leave right _now_." she finished firmly, then continued on much quieter, almost sadly: "And if you did not believe Peter here," At that all eyes flicked once again towards him and he blushed deeply, "Then I have to wonder what kind of people that makes you..."

His classmates shuffled uncomfortably under her penetrating gaze, even his teachers seemed embarrassed - although Flash was glowering something awful in Peter's direction, his eyes promising murderous things as the rest of the students looked suitably chastised. Peter resisted the urge to grin, _just_.

"Now, if you would like to come this way, we can actually start this tour." Laura joked, the tension lifting as swiftly as it had come - but before the cluster of teens could follow her directions, Jason spoke up; asking the one question Peter had been praying to whatever celestial being there may be, that _no one_ would ask.

"Um, Laura," He put his hand up nervously, only carrying on when she nodded encouragingly, "What is Clearance Level Alpha?" Again, all eyes swivelled to look at Peter as he stood frozen in place.

Glancing also at Peter, but instead for confirmation - which he granted with a small conceding nod; Laura began to answer the honestly asked query.

"Clearance Level Alpha is the highest clearance level here at the Avenger Compound. Security here is categorised into seven levels, of which _you_..." she swept one pointing finger round at the gathering, "Are the lowest level: Delta Level 1, which is for guests and visitors and the like. Delta Level 2 doesn't have any extra clearance than you lot but is generally for reporters so are allowed photography rights." She held a hand up to stay the protests brewing as various students opened their mouths to objects, "You _will_ be able to take pictures in certain locations, I will inform you when and where - but as Delta Level 1s you can go wherever I can go, as your badges are tied to mine for your visit." She held up her own Avengers Compound branded pass. 

"So, which are you?" Betty asked, adding before Laura even had time to respond, "And what's in between Alpha" She glanced sideways at Peter in a way she probably thought was inconspicuous but really wasn't. "And us."

"Well, to answer your _first_ question" she teased, "I am Clearance Level Beta 1 - or B1 for short. That's basically the middle clearance level, below me but above you are Gamma Clearance Levels 1 & 2\. Level 1 is held by low level - sorry, low _security_ \- employees, such as catering staff."

"And cleaners?" Mike piped up innocently, but with a playful twinkle in his eye - Laura smiled.

"Yes, and cleaners. But Gamma Level 2," she continued, "Is the interns' level, as well as trainee staff members. Which means," she paused, gaze brushing over the attentive group, "That would be where _you_ guys would start, if you became interns here.'

Peter winced, his classmates were _not_ stupid - regardless of how they acted sometimes - and that statement was not going to just go over their heads; already he could see sideways glances in his direction as they put it together, any minute now...

"But Peter isn't Gamma Level 2, he's in Alpha." Laura mentally cursed and threw an apologetic look at Peter, who simply shrugged in response.

"Yes, well if you let me finish..." She led them over to the lift and herded them in - realising they simply _had_ to begin the tour, or they'd never finish - and they settled down to listen. "Beta Level 1 - my clearance - is basically those that work on more specialist projects that need a higher security level, so its long-term interns and the full-time employees who have more specialised fields of interest and expertise." She cleared her throat, and eyed them cautiously, knowing the next bit would potentially set them off again...  "Beta Level 2 are the heads of divisions, the most highly qualified, classified and _paid_ , employees.'

"But if Alpha is above _them_ , then what does that make Peter." Betty mused aloud, and for hopefully the final time, but Peter seriously doubted that it would be; all the heads in the elevator turned to look at him.

"Peter is Clearance Level Alpha 2, the highest security clearance for the compound, while Alpha Level 1 is just for the family or friends of the resident Avengers or the visiting superheroes, from Wakanda or New Asgard for example; Alpha Level 2..." Here she trailed off, uncertain of how much to explain: "All that it means is that he works on special projects with and regarding the Avengers themselves." Peter squirmed as she continued unhurriedly to the final nail in his coffin. "I know for a fact that he works alongside Tony Stark and Bruce Banner personally."

Once again, his class exploded, thankfully in a much more quiet-brain-splattering-behind-the-eyes exploding, for which Peter was thankful in the tight confines of the elevator.

That could have gotten _messy_!

 


	10. Tripping over a flat surface takes a certain amount of skill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour really gets going and the Avengers get their first appearance - in spirit. Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be setting up the rest of the tour in this chapter...  
> I suspect the self-harm side of things will be taking a backseat; to the usual field trip trope's events.
> 
> As usual, tell me what you think!

Laura rolled her eyes at the dropped jaws and boggling eyes, let out a small laugh and ushered the still unresponsive class out of the elevator as their floor dinged. They'd only gone up a few floors, FRIDAY must have had something to do with it, so she muttered a quick _'thank you'_ and continued to lead the group to the kick-start of their tour.

"Right!" She called loudly, shaking them out of their stupor, "This marks the official beginning of your tour of the Avengers Compound!" She paused dramatically, then threw open the frosted glass doors, "The Avengers Museum!"

Okay maybe it was a _touch_ melodramatic, but it was the only fun she ever got on these tours! _Usually_ that is, this one had already been plenty entertaining and not a single Avenger had made their appearance. _'Yet,'_ Laura reminded herself, looking over her shoulder at Peter, as he stood next to his friends, watching excitedly - just like any other Compound guest...

The _insanely_ large double doors flew open to reveal a massive indoor space with a similar - but significantly smaller - domed ceiling which filled the place with light just like in the 'lobby'. Scattered (in _some_ kind of order, but not one that was recognisable to the common gaze) amongst this area were a multitude of exhibits, featuring all of the Avengers - seriously all of them; and everyone who ever stood next to them under an umbrella for a minute in the pouring rain one afternoon - and their various battles, as a team or individuals as well as all their ''villains' and enemies. Perhaps of most interest to this lot - being (mostly) the brainiacs that they were - their tech, costumes and weaponry, all designs right up to present in an array of holograms, interactive displays and descriptions relating to them (although not specific details or blueprints for the weapons - that would be asking for trouble), written up and all put together and organized - or rather, not organised - by the namesake team themselves. It really was spectacular.

The teenagers practically ran into the large space designed by Peter in part if the rumours were to be believed. Laura halted them to explain the situation as hastily as she dared, they were clearly itching to explore - she hid a smile and began her spiel:

"So this is the Avengers Museum, designed by the team themselves" Her eyes flicked to Peter then averted them hurriedly, "We're gonna spend about an hour here - don't look at me like that, you're gonna need an hour, trust me. This place is a lot bigger than it looks."

The Midtown students neatly divided into two groups, one looking sceptically at her and the other looking round like they were about to spontaneously-combust from enthusiasm. She smothered a giggle and continued, "This is the best place to start at the Compound, so that everyone knows what they're gonna be looking at later on. Or potentially," she glanced _entirely_ unsubtly at Peter, " _Who_ they might be meeting."

On that bombshell, she released them, utterly failing to hide her next laugh as they moved faster than any teenager _ever_ moved!

Turning to the two staff members, who were eyeing the museum as excitedly as their students had, she smiled openly and quickly described the plan: "Right. So, they won't be able to leave this room - so don't worry - and in an hour, we'll call them back together and then move on to the labs. That okay with you two?" She checked with the pair of overwhelmed teachers.

Taking their jerky distracted nods as 'good enough' she waved them off and headed towards where Peter now stood gazing as slack jawed as any of his peers at the Iron Man exhibit.

"Peter," she whispered, he just nodded shakily - completely unsurprised at her approach. "You _know_ they're gonna make this hell for you, right?"

"Yeah," he admitted just as quietly, not needing any more clarification on just 'who' she was on about, "But they don't mean to, they're just having a bit of fun."

"This whole group is gonna have to sign NDAs at this rate." Laura replied exasperated and Peter smiled, turning around to face her and putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder - quite familiarly.

"Just concentrate on keeping the tour together, I can handle the Avengers." He told her, with a wry twist of his lips.

"Well if you can, it seems you've learnt to very _recently_." Was her sarcastic and altogether yielding response. They shared a weary grin, then separated before a student could notice them talking, or so they thought...

"What was that about Penis!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash incoming!!!!!!!!!!


	11. And that's how the cookie crumbles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash is the worst!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> And an Avenger get a talking to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Isi1dur for suggestions!  
> And to all of you that have commented, that's what keeps this fic rolling!

Peter inwardly screamed...

Flash sauntered up behind him, convinced he now had proof of Peter's lies - completely unaware of course, that anything he said or did on the premises was recorded (not to mention monitored) by FRIDAY. Peter however was - obviously - fully aware of this and knew that if FRIDAY found any evidence that Flash was being anything less than utterly _reverent_ of Peter, she would inform Tony. What she might do if he punched him - Peter definitely did not want to find out.

"Well _Penis_?" Flash repeated, odiously piling emphasis onto the cruel (and honestly quite unimaginative) 'nickname'.

"Flash," Peter groaned, turning to face him, just in time to see the first fist heading his way. He didn't dare dodge it, even though he would have been perfectly capable, so it struck him solidly in the stomach and Peter grunted as all the air in him was forcibly exhaled. He wilted as Flash withdrew his hand, sagging like an unwatered blossom in the midday heat.

"I told you," Flash muttered viciously in his ear, Peter let out a cough and Flash grabbed him by the front of his shirt "I will make sure _everyone_ knows what a _liar_ you are!" He shook him angrily, before dropping him like a sack of mouldy potatoes.

"Flash, I wasn't lying." Peter mumbled, struggling to his feet.

"What did you just say?" His bully half-screamed at him, almost kindly allowing him the chance to retract his words. But Peter was not about to do that so he stood up as straight as his aching stomach would allow him and looked the other boy in the eye:

"I said, I wasn't lying."

"Why you little prick!" Flash dived at him and punched him twice, no three times, more before growling in his ear (in what he probably thought was a threatening manner), "I suggest you get your story straight..." Before sauntering off around the corner of the museum.

Groaning on the floor in a puddle of limbs and torso, Peter whispered over and over the one phrase he thought could save him: "FRIDAY, please don't tell Dad."

Instead of an enraged Iron Man suit ready to blast the entire tour to atoms, out of the shadows of the museum emerged - Bucky.

He strode forwards to where Peter lay, winded and sore, and scooped him up and painlessly as he was able.

 _"Bucky?"_ Peter murmured, as the silent assassin did not move but simply held the boy until his healing abilities enabled him to get his breath back and stagger to his feet. "Don't do anything!"

"Why not?" he challenged him, in Russian. "Why shouldn't I break every bone in his body, the little-"

"Because he's not worth it." Peter interrupted him, in the same language. "He's not worth going back into custody for. He's not worth it. _Okay?_ "

"What about _you,_ Peter?" The (ex-) Winter Soldier asked him, "Aren't you worth it?"

Peter looked down and shook his head, unwilling to meet the old man's eyes. Bucky sighed, then gave in - vowing to not let it slide _forever_ , but not do something permeant to the runt right this second.

"What are you doing here?" Peter questioned him, looking a little better - standing straighter and not clutching his middle so tightly.

"Just looking, it's a good place for remembering - you know?" Was the quiet reply; Bucky was never one to use more words than he had to.

"Yeah," Peter concurred, in English this time - no word in Russian to express his quiet agreement.

" _Peter!_ " A teenage voice echoed from nearby.

"That's my cue to leave - I won't embarrass you _quite_ yet." Bucky smiled - a rare enough sight to make Peter's heart fill with joy - and produced a cookie from _nowhere_ , like some badass magician.

"See you, Buck." Peter responded, once again in Russian.

"Sooner than you might think," The assassin replied ominously with a smirk and wink which sent chills down Peter's spidery spine. Then he melted back into the shadows, but not before Peter's classmates rounded the corner - just in time to see Bucky's wink and brief raised hand farewell.

"Peter?" Ned prompted, nervously, "Who-"

"Who the hell was that?!" Betty interrupted him, as the group split from staring after the shadowy stranger, to staring at Peter's lightly blushing face.

"No one," Peter shrugged, his blushed becoming more pronounced - only MJ noticing the wince that came as he moved.

"Peter-" Ned protested, just as Jason said, _"Really?"_ in full sarcastic tone.

The clandestine spider simply shrugged helplessly again, joining his peers in staring into the shadows before murmuring: "Don't worry, I think we're gonna be seeing him again soon..."

Those that heard him gazed at him incredulously as the room went silent.

_Crunch._

Peter bit into his cookie, immediately trying not to laugh with a mouthful of baked goodness as his friends jumped at the sudden (if quiet) noise.

"Oh _Peter_." Laura laughed as she came around the corner looking for her tour group in the maze of exhibits; and finding six of them staring (half-angry, half-shocked) at the furiously blushing teen. " _Whatever_ are we going to do with you?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flash got a bit weirdly violent in this one, sorry. I kinda wanted to just up it a bit, to make it seem less of an inconspicuous problem than just some mean words or something - so that FRIDAY can show video proof to the team, you know what I mean?  
> Hope it's still fine with you guys.  
> And for those of you expecting some big showdown, all I can say is: PATIENCE!
> 
> I didn't bother to get Google Translated Russian for this chapter but will do for later ones when the tour group is present.  
> Comment if you're still enjoying this or not?!?


	12. It's just the Interns insist...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The labs... Just, the labs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!  
> In my defense, I've done a load of other fics for lesser-known fandoms recently.  
> AND had mock exams PLUS coursework to do: please don't kill me!  
> Anyway, here's the next chapter - all things going to plan there should be an update in between now and the new year. So, yay?
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I really need a group noun for teenagers... Ideas?

Their time in the Avengers museum was up and Laura was beginning to feel the exasperation of herding teenagers quite strongly.

"Come _on_ ," she repeated as she ushered the reluctant youths back into one of the spacious elevators, "Aren't you lot from a STEM school? Don't you _want_ to get to the labs? " she ignored the tired-looking teachers and glanced at Peter for confirmation, he nodded briefly.

"The labs?" one of the class piped up.

"Yes, where the interns work." Laura explained, then thinking quickly added "And Dr Banner too."

At that lovely little name-drop the attention of the group did a quick 180 and Laura breathed a sigh of relief as they rose in the metal box once again with them all accounted for; then almost began to cry again as the realisation of the chaos they were walking into hit her like a ton of bricks...

 

The doors slid open to reveal a long brightly-lit hallway, off which loads of large labs could be seen through the glass walls that made up the backbone-like corridor of the floor. Some were ultra-reinforced for volatile testing, some exclusively comprised of workstations full of soldering equipment, others simply rows of computer screens or hologram tables, any others were standard laboratories just chock-full of high-end equipment and several were blacked out from view in _intriguing_ secrecy.

Peter gazed about nervously, not with the slack-jawed awestruck look of his classmates (even MJ seemed impressed by the organised chaos of the place) but with a fidgety wariness of one who's secrets were under threat; for about the millionth time that day!

As the students of Midtown High were miraculously silent in the face of this sprawling nerd's dream of a floor, Laura took advantage and begin to issue rapid instructions while the stupor lingered...

"Right, you have two hours on this floor - you can wander around and chat to the interns here about what they're doing, if you're feeling brave ask for some demonstrations!" She joked, chuckling even harder at the limited glazed-eyed nods she received in response, then ploughed on: "Now you can't get into all of the labs due to your security clearance but if you behave and don't blow anything up - that you're not supposed to that is - then we'll go into Dr Banner's lab before lunch. Alright, off you go then!"

With a surprisingly childish cheer the teens swarmed the lab-filled floor as thoroughly as an ant infestation - sorry Antman, thought Peter apologetically at that analogy, before he turned to follow Ned and a bored-looking (so normal?) MJ down the well-lit hall.

Almost on autopilot the group instinctively headed straight for the first lab they came to, a biochemistry one filled with complex analysis machines; as they cautiously filed in, Peter quickly hid at the back hoping to avoid detection - but unfortunately Stark did _not_ hire idiots...

One of the interns approached the huddled mass of teen to begin a spiel - all interns of Stark were forbidden from being hermits and absolutely _had_ to interact with the guests that visited their labs, it earned them literal brownie points as they got free brownies on each monthly 'introverts' day' - it was practically a second Christmas at the compound.

As the usual monologue (which Peter had helped them put together and rehearse not two months before - no, the irony was _not_   lost on him) ended, Peter slunk towards the door deciding this had all been a bad idea.

His Spidey Senses were the only reason he did not scream like a two-year-old when an older intern came up behind him.

"Peter?" they questioned with a brief tap on his tensely-hunched shoulder.

With a sigh dripping of tragic self-sacrifice, Peter spun to face he who had given him away: _Brian_ \- of _course_ it was Brian, he was the only one (for that particular lab) who would fail to sense the awkwardness of being there on a school trip.

"Peter!" he repeated, half turning to face the rest of the interns at their various workspaces. "Peter's here guys."

"Hey!" some of the interns responded, pretty excitedly - Peter was suspicious.

"Sup." another cringingly joined in.

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked him, the faint mischievous gleam in his eye told Peter all he needed to know. "You don't usually visit green labs on a Friday?"

"Green labs?" Ned murmured under his breath, but he was standing close enough to Peter and Brian that even the unempowered one of them heard him.

"Yeah, the labs are colour-coded. Green is Biochemistry because blue are chem and yellow are bio. Red are robotics labs, purple are computer suites, grey are Avenger-specific so are usually pretty classified and orange are explosive - seriously don't go in there unless you _know_ what you're walking into."

"You speaking from experience Brian?" an intern - Kate, Peter remembered - added laughing, "The last time _you_ went in an orange unprepared you walked back out minus your eyebrows!" she snorted behind her hands, joined by barely-supressed giggles from the other interns. Brian just scowled exaggeratedly then grinned round as the students stood half amused, half bewildered in their huddle.

As he released Peter from the arm that had been slung friendly across his shoulders, Keira (one of the newer interns of this lot) called out to him from the other side of the room: "Hey, Peter? Can I borrow you for a moment?"

"Sure Keira, what's up?" he replied good-naturedly, having long since resigned himself to just ignoring the reactions of his classmates.

"Can you check if this formula makes sense?" she dragged him to her area and laid out a couple of pages full of complex formulae in front of him. "I'm literally just running on coffee by this point."

Peter smiled slightly then bent his head studiously over the displayed workings, nodding more and more as he went along.

“It all seems to check out,” he told her, "But you shouldn't just take my word for it."

"Why not? Everybody does." she replied earnestly; Peter shuffled uncomfortably, painfully aware of his classmates who were hanging onto their every word - well most of them anyway. "I just wanted to make sure. If there's any MAJOR mistakes you know how Chris will be, I owe you." she added with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Peter smiled at that and bashfully pleaded, "I didn't do anything, just read it through."

"You saved me from a month's worth of teasing" she told him mock-sternly, "That's a coffee on me at the very least!"

They both laughed (Peter stopping quicker as he remembered the presence of his classmates) then he turned to find some other place to be (preferably one that was less awkward) when she caught his arm and whispered in his ear.

"You know Shuri's here right?"

"No!" he returned, looking anxiously at the tour group - many of whom were regularly throwing intrigued glances in his direction.

"Well she is, arrived this morning around 9."

"Uggh." Peter groaned, "As if this day couldn't get any worse."

"I thought you might be glad to see her, but then..." Kate followed his gaze to study the suddenly-very-interested-in-the-ceiling students of Midtown Tec.

"Yeah." Peter replied abruptly, "I'd better go."

"Alright then," she called out as he walked away, "Thanks for all your help Peter!"

Blushing, he daren't reply to her verbally choosing to simply nod without turning back and strode towards the door.

Flash followed him out...

 

 

 


	13. Flash! Ah-ah King of being a dick to everyone (but somehow especially Peter)...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interim: more Flash being - as it says in the title - and more paranoia for Peter.  
> (I wanted to build up Peter's pain - yes, I am a sadist.)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, time for another Avenger to drop in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah. This is kinda New Year still?  
> 3 days late though - I'd call that a record!
> 
>  
> 
> Also: over 400 kudos. Thanks!

"Where you going, _Penis_!" Flash yelled down the hall as the steel automatic door of the lab slid shut behind them.

Peter drew in a sharp breath as, unlike Flash, he knew there was no such thing as alone at the Avengers Compound. Whilst there was no one about, the corridor curiously empty and sound-proofed so nobody in the labs would have heard Flash's shout; FRIDAY was _always_ 'on duty'.

"Urgh." Peter grumbled and turned to face the bully, trying to get Flash off his back but unwilling to risk antagonising him into doing something even more incriminating. "I'm just going the loo, Flash. Do I need your permission?" Oops. Looks like the sass just slipped out. Peter was going to regret that little comment and as Flash's eyes narrowed, he realised he was going to regret it pretty hard, pretty soon.

Forgetting all pride and training, Peter simply turned and ran to the one place he prayed there was no cameras. The little boy's room.

Flash followed him in, like a predator stalking his cornered prey. In the position of power and loving it, a smirk crept across his face as he backed Peter right into the wall. As his spine straightened along the flat exapnse of concrete behind him, Peter lifted his eyes just in time to watch the first punch arrive. It caught him across his cheek - there would be a bruise, if only for a couple of hours - and his gaze was forcibly returned to the patch of tiles between his feet. His Spidey Senses warned him of the next 6 punches that battered his torso and face; he stood a took it all without a sound and Flash's words rolled over him, barely heard. At the sharp kick to the knee he obligingly fell to the ground and let Flash jab a few more swift kicks into his curled body.

Then there was silence.

Peter lay there for a minute, breathing harshly against the definite damage to his ribs, until he caught his breath enough to lift his head and stare sideways at the empty toilets. Puffing a little, he hauled himself up and checked himself over in the mirror - he could already feel his healing factor going to work on the bruises that were beginning to form. He pulled up the front of his science-pun T-shirt and grimaced at the stark (no pun intended) darkening bruises that littered his stomach and chest. Carefully reaching into his backpack, discarded behind the door when he first entered, he produced a length of bandage which he - sadly - expertly wound around his bashed ribs. It was difficult - and without the regular practice he got, impossible - to successfully bandage your own chest, but Peter was not about to ask for help. Just as he bent - wincing - to pick up his bag and prepared to leave, his acute eyesight noticed the small _tiny_ camera aimed straight at him from the corner above the door.

With a sigh that expressed all that he could not in words, Peter seized hold of the door and left. 

 

Re-joining his classmates, (Ned hardly acknowledging him - in his defense he engrossed in his intense conversation with a young intern called Jake) Peter found them still pretty much moving from lab to lab as a group; although increasingly more confident and relaxed in their surroundings - getting into the science and engineering of it all and chatting fascinated to every intern they could. If he didn't ache so much and feel on the verge of crying purely out of _frustration_ (or cutting) Peter would be so happy for them right now, but he just couldn't. There was no room for it in his head in that moment - still processing the assault of mere minutes ago. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Flash giving him sideways glances - he caught his gaze and Flash sneered, Peter looked away.

 

 

Then who should walk in but Uncle Rhodey. And yes, walk - he was best friends with Tony Stark after all. Peter groaned; Uncle Rhodey was a soldier and highly-trained (though in retrospect not as much as some of the Avengers) he would definitely notice the state of Peter's face. Peter just hoped he wouldn't make a big deal out of it... 

Edging around the back of the swarming mass of teenagers that was the tour group, Peter practically ducked to try and avoid Rhodey noticing him. Then - a little suspiciously - he just happened to look up and directly stare at him. His eyebrows rose almost comically in a mixture of surprise and alarm and all Peter could feel was a sinking feeling in his gut. He was doomed.

"Peter!" Uncle Rhodey called, beckoning him over to look at the drone prototype he was examining with a couple of interns. "What are you doing here?"

As maybe Peter's luck was finally turning around, and his Uncle seemed to not be commenting on the bluey bruises that adorned his cheek, jaw and temple; Peter stuck a smile on his face and responded: "School tour. But what are you doing here? I didn't know you were back in the country, let alone the Compound."

Rhodey just grinned, his eyes betraying that he knew the dance they were weaving as they flicked behind Peter to his obviously-craning-to-listen-classmates. Seriously, they had no subtlety. Peter rolled his eyes (shrugging off the twinge it brought) and his Uncle's grinned widened.

"Yeah, I asked Tony when it would be a good time to drop by. I wanted to know how these new designs were getting on. I didn't expect them to be being tested already - you lot always manage to surprise me." The last comment he directed to the assembled interns who simultaneously beamed at the praise. "And to answer your next question: yes, I'm staying for dinner."

"What. I wasn't gonna... Why would I... Shut up Rhodey." he bit off the customary address of 'uncle' just in time. Rhodey frowned slightly, noticing the omission and sensing – rather impressively - that perhaps things were getting a little close to the line. He turned to the group of interns, with a passing glance at the tour group, and quickly went over a few ideas and questions that he had regarding the military drone. 

"Bye Peter." Uncle Rhodey waved as he headed for the door, Peter breathed a sigh of relief as he left - relaxing too soon apparently, as his traitorous Uncle stuck his head back into Red Lab 3 to add: "See you for pizza and Star Wars, since I assume that will be the menu and movie of choice!" His chuckles echoed down the hall until the soft hiss of the door cut them off to the ears of the bemused tour group and grinning interns.

Peter simply groaned and hid his face with his hands; to the no-longer-suppressible laughter of the interns and the quizzical stares of his classmates.

This was _definitely_ the worst day of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas for a group noun for teenagers???
> 
> And I'm debating whether to have Bruce or Shuri first. What do you guys think?


	14. Science is bro-some!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the title you might guess,  
> Brucie Bear has come to mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went with Bruce first. Thank you to everyone who commented. Shuri will appear soon I promise! Hope you enjoy. Please comment and let me know.

Laura stood at the end of the corridor, gazing out through the floor-ceiling triple-glazed windows which offered a spectacular, yet like every window at the Compound, unique view. At the murmurs of noise behind her she smiled to the glass then spun round to greet her sluggishly assembled tour group.

Observing them with a smile like she had been for the majority of the past two hours, she gathered them about her feeling oddly like a mother goose - or the pied piper. They had run round increasingly like a hurricane of energy and noise that was (whilst _not_ uncommon at the Avengers Compound; the team themselves often being the main source for cacophony - the big children that they are) rare to see at that scale and intensity.

They had visited almost every lab they had access too, some individuals quite insistently attempting to gain access to some labs they were definitely not authorised for. Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Purple, even some Grey and the occasional Orange - that they entered cautiously. Chatting, learning and thoroughly enjoying themselves; and worn out though they seemed now, Laura knew once they had eaten they would be off again.

Clapping her hands twice in sharp staccato she lifted her voice across the gaggle of teenagers: "Right, before we head to lunch I believe that the _majority_ of you have behaved acceptably in the past two hours, so as promised... Shall we pay a visit to Dr Banner?"

The resulting cheer could be heard all the way down the hallway and, as Laura was told later, faintly in the floors above and below.

Chuckling she led the way to the dark-green-and-white striped door and paused before touching her pass the scanner.

"Now while I have checked with Dr Banner that there is nothing particularly sensitive - be that explosive, delicate or classified - in his lab today, you still must not touch without his express permission. Understood?" At their chastened and earnest nods, she abated and unlocked the door.

 

Peter had actually really enjoyed spending time in the labs that morning, flitting from intern to intern and workstation to work station as freely as a, well, bird. Not tied down by deadlines and timetables, able to wander and chat as he pleased - not that he didn't on a normal day. He'd helped lots of confused interns and solved quite a few puzzles during his travels too, so Peter was happy to call it time well spent. Flash had even stayed out of his way, choosing to actually learn something over taunting him; hey, Peter was not about to question it. Now the last hurdle of the morning - he hoped - was just behind that smoothly opening door.

Peter was pretty chill about Brucie to be fair, the guy was hardly what you would call socially capable; he thought he knew confidently that he would never purposely embarrass him, no matter what scheme some of the other Avengers had clearly cooked up. He was too sweet and awkward to even attempt it; however, the spanner in the works in this case was Peter... He usually helped out Uncle Bruce on loads of different and _difficult_ projects; and if his Uncle asked his help on any of them now, he wasn't sure he could actually say no to the Doc. Quite what the class would make of it, should anything occur, Peter wasn't sure; but he knew that he had to be on guard as he walked past the specially painted door - it made Peter smile like it always did, as he remembered helping Bruce design it a couple of months ago.

"Hello students of Midtown Tec. I'm Dr Banner - or if you prefer, on my bad days: The Hulk." As Brucie began his talk - that Peter had helped him write and practice, so he was confident delivering it - he noticed sadly the slight tightness in his Uncle when he mentioned Big Green. "Now if you have been in the other labs there is nothing here that will surprise you, although most of the more extreme 'projects' I sometimes manage are elsewhere right now." 

His gaze drifted along the hoard in front of him, coming abruptly to a stop - although with a pleasing grin - when it reached Peter. ' _Here it comes_ ' Peter thought idly...

  
"Peter! What are you doing here?" Uncle Bruce exclaimed.

"Uh, field trip. Dr Banner. On a tour..." He gestured to the rest of the squad - now alternating their intrigued stares from himself to the Doc - and lifted one eyebrow to silently tell his Uncle what a ridiculous question that was.

Brucie just snorted a little then carried on with his little talk: Stark Industries-blah-blah-blah-Avengers-blah-blah-blah-Accords-blah-blah-blah- _(totally no mention of endgame or infinity war the disaster for domestic avengers that they were)_ -Compound-blah-blah-blah-science... You'll have to forgive Peter for tuning out, but little over a fortnight ago he had sat for hours listening to his Uncle recite this very speech in order to 'perfect it'. Well at least now it was perfect, with the added bonus that Peter could also recite it perfectly should the occasion ever demand it. 

  
"Peter!" Bruce called, bringing him back to his unfortunate present. "You're from a STEM school right?" 

"Yes." Peter replied slowly, suddenly very uncertain about his previous faith in his Uncle's niceness. _  
_

Bruce smiled almost wolfishly - an expression that looked pretty out of place on the normally pacifist and don't-take-sides Doctor - and turned to face his expectant audience. "I've got some damaged code here from the Compound's... Well, it's classified, I guess." Dr Banner scratched his head and frowned, then activated the hologram which sprang up into the air in front of them; it's glow not the only thing lighting up the teenagers faces. He turned back to the mob of teens at his back (what a brave man for turning his back to them) and dropped his lovely little bombshell. "Would anyone like to try and fix it?" 

Facing the small explosion of excitement in response, he hastily added "Of course it would only be the copy of the code, so there's no risk. Just a challenge." At that, he levelled a quiet stare at the students. They were all fans of him of course, not necessarily of the Hulk but of the Doctor; and Peter realised that in that moment they witnessed the determination for science that had led him to creating the Big Guy. 

"I'll do it." A nasally voice yelled. Flash, of course. He flashed (no pun intended) Peter a wicked grin then sauntered his way up to the softly-lit hologram. It being way bigger than he was the whole class could watch his absolute failure to even begin to sort out the mucked-up code. Eventually he had to admit defeat and pretty quick another eager younger STEM student took his place. During the next half hour the majority of the class tried, but none of them quite managed to fix it - almost predictably, Ned got the closest but it still wasn't perfect. 

"Well done every one, especially you Ned.” Brucie grinned, he looked at Peter and opened his mouth to speak; but before he could, Peter beat him to it.

"No way Bruce." 

"Come on Peter, fix the main code. It's gotta be done and you can do it twice as fast as I can." There was a suspicious glint in his Uncle's eyes, Peter cursed himself for ever trusting that the Doc wouldn't turn on him. 

Peter groaned internally, he hesitated to approach the hologram; yet his Uncle's words needed a delay to allow them to sink into one particularly thick skull so it took a minute for the resident moron to speak up.

"Wait, the main code! But what if he screws it up?" Flash aimed a malevolent stare at Peter and he began to flush red - not so much from Flash's words but for the possible ones that Uncle Bruce might say next... 

"Oh, really I don't think that will happen." The Doc stated confidently. Peter's heart began to work overtime and his lungs apparently forgot how to breathe.

"Why not?" Flash demanded, interrupting Peter's internal monologue of ' _fuck_ '.  

Bruce’s sly grin widened imperceptibly as he gave his answer. "Because he made that code with Tony."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, quite a few sarcastic comments during this one. Might have something to do with the fact that I wrote it at 4am!


	15. Lunch is served.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch-time! And a friendship is proven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll!  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Shuri is soon! I promise!

Peter couldn't help it if sometimes his internal groan escaped, especially when the universe seemed to be going out of its way to make him _scream_.

 

As the dust settled from Uncle Brucie's little bombshell that he had so knowingly and heartlessly dropped, Laura cleared her throat and announced that it was time to go to lunch.

The hungry teenagers all cheered - if a little distractedly - at that, many of them having resigned themselves for several shocks about Peter during this trip. Of course, little did they (or Peter) know just how many they would receive before close of play.

Grinning and offering a slyly smirking Dr Banner a respectful nod (which a few nervous students copied rather shakily) Laura confidently herded the swarm back down the corridor and into the large elevator.

"Are we going up or down?" one of them piped up - their general confidence as a group boosted by the time spent around things they could (for the most part) vaguely understand.

"Up, of course." Laura replied smiling, "This may not be classed as a _tower_ but there's still plenty of floors. We're heading to the 5th floor cafeteria - its got some of the best views, in my opinion." she added with a wink. The comment received some chuckles and they stood in giddy silence for the rest of the short ride up into the heart of the Avengers Compound.

 

As the doors opened Laura wished she had a camera to capture the look on the faces of the tour group as they stared dumbstruck out onto the massive food hall and across its vast open space to the floor-ceiling windows which revealed a breath-taking view of the countryside framing the city at its heart.

"I told you it was a good view!" she laughed and watched as they all went sprinting over to gaze fascinated at the sight. Well, almost all - she realised as she belatedly spotted Flash sneaking around the rear of the elevator shaft. Eyeing the very distracted tour group for which she had responsibility - and knowing the boy was harmless while FRIDAY _existed -_ Laura was about to let it be when she noticed that her little brother (metaphorically-speaking) was also missing.

Muttering foul language under her breath just loud enough that she knew FRIDAY would hear it, she stalked after the duo and through the double doors just to the left of the elevator's steel ones. Marching through, expecting to find some sort of private tour - breaking Mr Hogan's strict security protocols - all she found was Peter, lying in a heap on the floor.

"Peter!" she cried, rushing to his side. His face was marred with fresh bruises (yes, she had noticed the previous ones: she wasn't _blind_ ) and his lip was split. Despite that, he grinned nervously up at her and pulled away determinedly from her flitting hands to pull himself upright using the wall.

"I'm fine, Laura. Really." he spread his hands in a 'see' gesture and was heading for the doorway when she stopped him.

"Peter," she whispered in a low voice, "I won't tell them, but with FRIDAY they _will_ find out. You know that, right?"

"Yes." Peter's reply was unsteady and barely more than a whisper.

"Go on," she motioned to him, "Look after yourself." she added gently, watching him limp back to the others with no trace of a smile on her face.

Sighing, she spoke up and addressed the AI: "Where is Mr Thompson, FRIDAY?"

"5th floor Cafeteria." Was the response, the computer adding: "Back with the tour group." for context.

Nodding, half to herself, half to FRIDAY; Laura reached into her pocket and drew out her company-issued Starkphone and hurriedly jotted down some notes, primarily: the corridor number, the security camera designation and the Flash's guest ID number. Internally debating her assurances to Peter that she would not give him away, she hastily added a quick draft of an email; then returned to her charges leaving only another hefty sigh to hang in the air where the attack had taken place. 

And as she returned to the sunlit and gleaming white food hall, she was greeted with a cry of: "Hawkeye!" and immediately facepalmed...

 

 

Peter hadn't meant to leave the group - leave himself vulnerable to attack, his brain told him cruelly - but he had thought he'd heard a rustle in the vents, so faint he knew no non-enhanced person would have heard it.

Suspecting a hidden Avenger, Peter slunk off to the back corridor which led to the PR offices of the Compound; however, his unobtrusive departure was more noticeable than he realised and the one person he desperately needed not to notice he had gone was the only one it seemed who had.

Flash followed him through the polished white doors and shoved him from behind. He had known he was there, of course he had - Spidey Senses remember - but had been unable to save himself and risk raising suspicion.

The beating had been short and brutal - if he wasn't Spiderman, he wasn't sure if he would have survived it - it left him reeling, swimming in and out of consciousness, he blearily eyed Laura as she bent over him and pushed her away to climb shakily to his feet.

Murmuring some kind of assurance to her, he mentally resolved to update the code he had snuck into FRIDAY that forced her to hide any of his 'illicit' activities; deleting scans that revealed his self-inflicted injuries was one thing, but Peter knew he needed to check that the terms also included footage of Flash beating the shit out of him.

Limping slightly but lacking the strength to hide it, Peter slowly made his way back to his friends and classmates.

They appeared not to have noticed he had even left...

 

Tears welling up in his eyes despite his desperate blinking to try and clear them, Peter sat dejected at the table his friends had chosen; ignored and feeling more alone than ever. He was not, of course; MJ and Ned watched him worriedly - it was clear that Flash had attacked him, _again_. They exchanged glances and their eyes had a rapid conversation between the blinks; then as one they gently seized each of Peter's arms, hauled him to his feet and guided him out of sight - to the bathroom as it happened. MJ not in the slightest bit concerned to be in the men's...

They propped him up against the counter then stood in front of him studying him anxiously, he barely responded to them and hadn't spoken a word. Their worry heightened until finally the life (or rather, awareness) came back into his eyes and his head snapped up. "Hey guys," he whispered, not loudly but loud enough that they both heard him and breathed twin sighs of relief - much longer and they could not have justified _not_ fetching an adult.

"Peter?" MJ spoke first, not bothering to ask the stupid question of 'are you okay'. It was quite clear that he was in fact, _not_.

She received only a grunt in reply and threw an anxious look (for her) at Ned - not entirely unnoticed by Peter, who was now increasingly _present_.

"Peter," Ned began, mentally racing through the script he'd had floating in his head for months now. "You've got to tell someone about this."

The incognito Spider's head shot up and he stared incredulously at his friend. "No." he told him firmly.

"Peter-" MJ joined in, but Peter cut her off.

"It's no big deal guys, seriously."

"Peter, he's going to kill you at this rate." MJ exclaimed as Ned added quickly:

"You've done the math, I know you have, you know how much it's escalating."

Peter stilled then nodded slowly, then he frowned and argued: "But I can deal with it, some people can't. It's better that it's me and not someone who might get seriously hurt."

MJ let out a harsh laugh at that and broke in: "Peter, you're getting seriously hurt. Right now, how many of your ribs are actually intact."

"Enough of them." Peter replied surly, wincing slightly but trying to hide it as they both gave him dubious looks. "I'm fine! Okay?" he protested, a little desperately.

"No!" Ned yelled as MJ added fiercely:

"It's not okay. You have to tell someone, or..." she paused and exchanged a look with Ned. "We will."

"Why would you do that?" Peter cried, the tears he was holding back spilling over and running down his cheeks, his exhaustion and this new betrayal leaving him with nothing left to stop them. "I thought you were my friends." he continued pitifully.

"Oh Peter," MJ whispered, rubbing his arm softly and pulling him into an awkward sideways hug in tandem with Ned, "It's because we're your friends that we have to do this." 

Dejected, Peter gave the only response he could muster: "They may already know..."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know what you think of each chapter. It is no exaggeration when I say that the comments are what keeps this story going. I can bear criticism - in fact that's how I know when I'm doing it right!
> 
> And I know it sounds corny but seriously, subscribe so that you know when I update this story.


	16. Special delivery service. Hawkeye is on his way. Special delivery service! What's it going to be today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Birdman drops in. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be a little more light-hearted, typical field trip antics!
> 
> Am I spoiling you lot with all these quick updates???
> 
> Anyone get the title!?!  
> :-)

After a while clutching his two amazing friends, Peter cried himself out and took some deep breaths - if a little shakily - dried his eyes and splashed some water on his face. He turned to the pair and held his hands out in a strange 'ta-da' motion and they both nodded weakly. All three were worn out by the day's events, so far; yet they all knew it was far from over. As Peter ruthlessly buried _any_ fears that the Avengers would discover _any_ of his secrets, they made their way cautiously back to their selected seats; and sat there, breathing slowing, as Flash told some story about a party he had a few days ago, safely on nearly the other side of the cafeteria.

Unbeknown to them they were watched by two sets of eyes, the first being Laura who had seen the caring friends escort him to the toilets and waited for them to return whilst keeping a sharp eye on Flash. The second, who had been scouring the Compound looking for him, now locked onto his target with glee and readied himself for the innocent signal.

 

Peter had packed a lunch this morning, so he doesn’t bother to peruse the food hall's tasty and varied options, simply reaching into his bag for the brown paper bag (because it recycles, Tony) he had placed there just a few floors up this morning.

Except, it wasn't there. Having not brought his wallet knowing where he was supposed to be that day, the realisation dawned on him that he was screwed. It was at that point, Peter once again hears a distinct scurrying sound in the vents.

Moulding his lips into a wry grin, Peter lifted his face towards the whitewashed ceiling and uttered one word: "Clint."

With a howling caterwaul, the archer dropped from his hiding place to land, in the full outfit, right beside Peter's chair. "Sup." he grinned at Peter, ruffling his hair and dropping a metal Avengers lunchbox on the empty table in front of him.

Peter opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a shout of "HAWKEYE!" and the once-exiled Avenger was crowded round much as teenager girls tend to round hot singers.

The Birdman grinned over the heads of the mob of students at Peter and simply stood there, hands up in a placating gesture, until Laura strode across the food hall to quell the overexcited students. "Okay, OKAY!" she yelled, conscious of the other Compound employees; who were half irritated at the rowdy teeenagers and the other half openly laughing at them and her predicament. She rolled her eyes and finally, finally, got control of the swarm; "Right then. I'm sure Mr Barton will be more than happy to answer a few of your questions. One at a time, please!" she pleaded, exhausted.

Peter watched Uncle Clint's face, as he realised the pressure his presence was putting on the poor intern and, despite his penchant for trouble-making, decided to go. He smiled internally as his faith in his family's sense of good, even if it all went out the window in the midst of a prank war, then some small part of him saddened at his inability to be honest with them...

"Alright! Calm down, please." as the Hawkeye yelled at them, the class obliged and settled into a loose ring around the Avenger and Peter at his side, watching his every move. Quite calmly, his Uncle turned to the secret _spiderboy_ and signed rapidly to him in ASL; relying on the boy's quick brain and his own patient teaching of the sign language to enable pretty private communication.

 _"You alright there, Peter?"_ he signed, tagging the sign for 'bruises' on the end to make sure of his meaning.

 _"Yes of course."_ was the reply, _"Tony put you up to this."_ It wasn't even a question.

Clint rolled his eyes at the skilful deflection then answered swiftly, his acute (though not Spiderman-level) senses informing him of the fidgeting from the hoard behind him: _"It was his idea, yes. Nat stole your lunch though."_

Peter grinned slightly and Barton noted the mostly-healed lip with a slight frown. Peter's grin faded and he signed quickly: _"You should go now."_

The archer nodded distractedly; and for one terrifying second paused to sweep an assessing gaze over the teenagers. Peter's heart was in his mouth and he held his breath, pleading silently at his Uncle. When the bowman turned back to his adoptive nephew, he laughed and signed one-handedly behind his back as he waved farewell to Peter's classmates: _"Enough with the puppy-dog eyes, Peter. I'm going!"_ and hurled himself back into the vent he had arrived from.

Silence fell over the tour group, as one by one the eyes that had followed the Avenger's departure now turned to stare at Peter and the lunchbox he now clutched in his pale hands.

 

Slowly in awkward, stunned-yet-kinda-getting-used-to-it silence, the squad filtered back to their chosen tables; only Flash choosing to cast evils at Peter, backing off under MJ's glare.

Allowing himself a small smile - half in relief, as that little interaction could have ended _badly_ , and half at his Uncle's antics - Peter shook his head and opened the lunchbox with a metallic clunk, then grinned broadly... Clearly Clint had _forgotten_ to mention the fact that Pepper was in on this as well, because the lunch inside couldn’t have been made by anyone else (certainly not Nat, Clint or Tony). All Peter’s favorite snacks were there, as well as one of Bucky's cookies as a treat. He bit into it happily, letting the warmth it brought spread through him; his friends watched him smiling, tucking into their own lunches with relish.

“Who made you that?” MJ asks with little curiosity.

“Pepper.” Peter answered between mouthfuls of heavenly cookie.

“Seriously, Peter!" Ned exclaimed with a broad excitable grin, "I want Pepper Potts to make me lunch!”

"Pepper _Stark_." Peter reminded him playfully (not missing the way his friends glanced at each other with joy lighting up their faces - even MJ) the warmth inside his chest growing ever sweeter as he remembered his own last name now... 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an interest in sign language (BSL though, being a Brit) and yes, it is perfectly possible to sign behind your back one-handed! Not saying Clint is deaf (as I have been reliably informed he is in the comic's canon - just not the MCU. Thanks for commenting you guys!) just that he knows ASL (American Sign Language, in case no one knew) and I thought it would be a fun little way for him and Peter to chat without giving away too much (yet!) to the others… 
> 
> Subscribe and keep reading: I'll keep writing!!!


	17. Let's get ready to SHURI! - I'm serious, you need to be prepared.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente: Shuri...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some of you have mentioned about the 'real' (because they are film characters) ages of Shuri and Peter in MCU canon and my alterations are to make Peter more like 17 (imagine its a little while after Homecoming and Infinity War/Endgame & Far From Home didn't happen) and Shuri is simply the same age as him... I dunno, I just think they can be quite cute (I may end up writing them a little OOC but please forgive me for the sake of a little fluff - no smut, its not that kind of story). 
> 
> This chapter will provide a bit of Shuri/Peter background info as well...  
> And also feature her embarrassing him!

The rest of lunch was mercifully a pretty peaceful affair. Peter munched away sharing grins with his friends and discussing the 'sights' they'd witnessed that morning. Neither Ned nor MJ were reluctant to talk about the various Avengers that had showed up - so far, Peter muttered to himself as MJ went on again about hoping Black Widow would drop in soon. Lunchtime drew to a close with a satisfying click as Peter shut his retro Iron Man lunchbox with a sigh and followed the herd of teenagers to gather once more around Laura. As she corralled them down the hallway towards the elevator which would continue their tour, Peter stopped dead as he remembered the warning he had received earlier, forgotten until now.

"Shuri." he whispered under his breath.

And then, like saying her name had coaxed her from whatever ghoulish place she haunted otherwise, Shuri appeared like a miniature tornado around the corner. A whirlwind of movement and the equivalent to a Black Sabbath concert in noise, the one and only: Peter's girlfriend.

"Shuri!" Peter cried as she crashed into the group.

"What's up!" she called, with a toothy grin. "I hear you're on a tour..." Her smile turned slightly feral and her eyes glinted mischievously, Peter gulped.

 

The thing about him and Shuri was that she knew more of his secrets than most. To start with she hadn't known he was Spiderman, just a really smart kid that Tony Stark had taken under his wing. But as the time spent together increased and their friendship deepened, Peter had wanted her to know - it had been a strange moment for him, actually choosing to reveal one of his closely guarded secrets.

Shuri had been shocked and perhaps a little hurt about the lies but in time it had brought them closer together and they had started dating a couple of months later. Occasionally Peter would waver and doubt that she really loved him or even wanted him, or if she just wanted to be Spiderman's girlfriend... The first time he'd blurted out his worries she had sat him down and firmly explained to him every tiny detail about him that she loved: from his silly pun science t-shirts, to the way he bit his lip and almost went cross-eyed when he was _really_ concentrating, to the way he never seemed to wear matching socks, or the fact that he would leave her little notes (properly handwritten, not typed) around the place just to make her smile.

Except she didn't know the whole story, because they had never... 'Done it'. Some handsy make out sessions was all there had been, but Shuri seemed content and Peter... Well, Peter didn't have a choice in the matter. He _couldn't_ remove his long-sleeved jumper or his jeans no matter what his body wanted. Peter figured Shuri wouldn't want to stay with him forever and not much longer if he kept putting her off; not that she was overly insistent, just seemingly surprised at his apparent lack of libido - and getting more suspicious/concerned at his behaviour. He couldn't lose her, but he couldn't tell her the truth either. Peter was trapped, but as he reasoned to himself regularly in the darkness of 2am, he should enjoy his time with Shuri while it lasted.

 

Of course, Shuri loved a good prank and constantly teased him. And though normally Peter could give as good as he got, today was no ordinary day.

So, as she approached him, not exactly pushing her way through the huddle of teenagers between them (but certainly not in any way patient), Peter's breathing started to increase - somehow sensing the impending shitstorm, he noticed MJ whip out her sketchbook in the corner of his eye. Finally, Shuri reached him and calmly - with a wink only he saw - took his hand, intertwining their fingers and, as a finishing touch, leaned in to daintily give him a quick peck on the cheek. Barely daring to breathe, Peter gazed nervously round at his classmates, but surprisingly the group was somehow partly completely unphased and the remainder were grinning madly. They kept nudging each other with their elbows as they took in the now-spectacularly-outed couple's posture and the arm that Peter had on-reflex curled around Shuri's waist. In fairness, the divide seemed to not be based on gender either, with girls and boys alike giggling as Peter blushed a bright tomato red.

"So, Peter. How are you liking the tour so far?" Shuri asked him in a deliberately loud voice and Peter easily clocked the way she threw a glance at the ever-present camera half-hidden in the corner of the ceiling before turning to face him. So he too threw his own look at whoever was clearly watching this debacle unfold - but his involved far more tongue and eyebrow waggling, if you know what I mean.

"Just fine, Shuri. Now what are _you_ doing here?" he responded calmly.

"Is that any way to speak to you _girlfriend,_ Peter!" she exclaimed, her smile had a twisted edge to it and Peter's internal groan (which had been continuous since he set foot in the Compound that morning) began to seep out, as she neatly removed all doubt in the minds of his classmates as to their exact relationship status.

"What do you _want_ Shuri?" he whined, amid more (mostly good-hearted) laughter from the tour group. It was only then that Peter realised Flash was absent, that boy was incapable of doing anything 'good-heartedly'. He focused back on Shuri just as she - along with the students - fell silent, staring at him expectantly.

"Sorry, what?" he asked helplessly. She just grinned broadly and poked him in the ribs.

" _Peter._ Aren't you paying attention? I'm not here all that often, you should appreciate me more." Peter blushed even brighter red - if that were even possible. Some small part of his brain wanted to take those words and turn them over a million times in his head, but the (currently) stronger part of him tuned into the teasing tone and the playful grin on his lovely girlfriend's face and smiled accordingly...

"Shuri." he began, mock-sternly "You know as well as I do that you were here just last week and that we never left each other's sight for more than five minutes during your entire stay." he resolutely ignored the quick _'aww'_   from the females present and forged ahead. "So why _exactly_ are you interrupting this tour..."

Shuri bit her lip and winked boldly at him then turned to Laura, who had been standing watching the exchange behind giggle-smothering hands; and made a provocative announcement: "The training room has been added to your tour schedule. They're waiting now."

"Oh God." Peter groaned, burying his face in his hands - not quite able to contain the hiss as his bruises smarted meanly.

He knew full-well what that meant and his classmates (while not certain) were beginning to guess as well.

 

Shuri snickered and Laura stifled her giggles once again to speak up over the hubbub: "Well then everyone, if we are expected we'd better get a move on. Come on, the Avengers training room is this way." The deadpan announcement led to some gasps as the exact details of Shuri's statement were revealed in all their glory. To some slightly exaggerated whoops the weary yet chuckling intern began to lead the tour group off. Peter moved to follow them, but Shuri grabbed his arm.

Gesturing to the others she called out: "Yes, shoo, all of you. I need some alone time with my boyfriend!" She giggled vacantly in the perfect impression of an empty-headed teenage girl.

"Shuri!" Peter hissed. But Shuri shot him a single stern glance, her eyes flicking blatantly to his bruised cheek and torso-hugging arms; Peter's mouth shut with an audible click.

"Go _on_." she urged still with a slight teasing edge and the classmates - a little more reluctantly moved off - even Ned and MJ began to head down the gleaming corridor.

Shuri calmly met the gaze of Laura who had hesitated at the corner: " _Laura_ ," she wheedled, "He can _easily_ catch you up in a minute."

Laura was not stupid - she worked for Tony Stark - and instantly understood the meaning of Shuri's gentle hand on Peter's sleeve; nodding her permission, she herded the stragglers out of sight, leaving the young couple alone.

As soon as she was certain of their privacy - she could always tamper with FRIDAY's footage later if she needed to - Shuri turned to her boyfriend, who was shaking like a leaf in a gale. Letting out a little sorrowful sigh, she placed a tentative hand on Peter's cheek; cradling it, her thumb slowly stroking the blossoming bruise they lay there. "Oh Peter," she murmured as he refused to meet her eyes, staring resolutely at the polished floor between them. "Whatever are we going to do with you?" She closed the gap between them and kissed him softly, tenderly - trying to convince him of his worth, to her and to everyone else.

As she broke away, he whispered against her lips: "I'm sorry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, please let me know if I need to change the rating or any of the tags for this fic. There won't be any smut and I have been using swearing all the way through so far, but if any of you think I need to alter it please let me know.
> 
> And if you just enjoy this fic, please don't hesitate to comment either!


End file.
